


You've got the Wrong Witch, Bitch

by Impalapossible



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Language, Magic, catfighting, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalapossible/pseuds/Impalapossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena doesn’t take kindly to another witch coming into her territory, especially one who has a long history with her. When Rowena confronts the newest woman in Crowley’s life a battle ensues and when two powerful witches fight it ain’t pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got the Wrong Witch, Bitch

Rowena circled the table where she performed her incantations. Something was bothering her which she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Pushing a strand of her bright red hair behind her ear, she sat down on the tables edge. Her looked at her surroundings. A dank cave in the middle of nowhere. ‘Hardly fit for a woman of my status’ She thought. Still it was better than being chained up in some broken down warehouse by a Winchester or running from town to town with those prissy boys nipping at her heels. Still, it wasn’t nearly as comfortable as the bedroom she had in Hell.

“Wait, Hell. Fergus. What is that wee mudsucker up to? I haven’t peeked in on him in some time.”

Quickly gathering the necessary ingredients for her incantation she prepared herself. “

Wings of Titania, bear mine eyes aloft as I bid thee!” Her head thrust upward and her eyes cloudy into milky white pools. The spell brought to her mind's eyes images of the Hell. The darkness everywhere lit by barely burning candles was accessorized with chains and cages. Her search took her further into the inner sanctum where Crowley sat atop his throne. ‘Disgraceful.’ She thought as she saw the stacks of files strewn throughout the room. She hated the way her son ran Hell. More like a business than eternal damnation.

She was about to end the spell when a familiar voice caught her attention. Shifting her focus around the room she felt her blood begin to boil. Standing in the doorway was a woman she hoped to never see again.

‘Y/N. That scabby whore. What is she doing there?’

“Darling, are you coming to pay me a visit” Crowley sounded so chipper. Disgusting. Rowena watched as you slinked over towards him, hips swaying in your hip hugging black lace gown. You practically straddled Crowley as you placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

“I’ll pay you more than that if you would be willing to leave work for a few minutes.” The seductive tone behind your words made Rowena’s stomach toss and turn even worse. No witch should be that close to the throne that wasn’t her regardless of how she felt about her poor excuse of a son. And you of all witches? The last witch she’d lost a duel to.

“Wait, Crowley. Someone is watching. Ostende te!” Green lights flashed from your hands and Rowena stumbled backwards, her spell dissipating quickly from her eyes. She blinked for a moment when a warm rush ran up her frame and pulling her towards one of her hand mirrors. She tried to break free as fast from the spell as fast as she could, but it was too late. Her reflection shown in the mirror and she knew they caught her.

“Mother? What on Earth are you doing spying on me in my own chambers? How dare you!”

 

Rowena put on her most charmingly fake smile. “Why Fergus, I just missed my boy. Can’t a mother check in on her son without being questioned? And especially when her son appears to be dating a harlot such as Y/N.”

“How dare you Rowena. You are just angry because I beat you last time we met and you are a sore loser. You hated losing your life to Crowley. You hated losing to the Grand Coven. But more bitter than all that, you hated losing to me. A real witch. Unlike you.”

Rowena’s face twisted into a scowl. “Do you know who you are talking to? I was but a wee lass when last we faced off Y/N. Now I not only am the most powerful witch in the world having destroyed the Grand Coven’s leadership, but I possess intimate knowledge of the Book of the Damned. I can destroy you any second I want to.”

“Oh really? Put your money where your mouth is. I challenge you to a duel.”

“You pick the place Y/N and I will meet you there. Be prepared Fergus, your little girlfriend is about to die and no one, not even the God’s themselves will be able to put all of her pieces back together.”

Rowena put on her sleekest red dress, her hair pulled up into a perfect bun with just a few tendrils framing her face. Her face was painted to perfection. Her nails were filed sharp with black lacquer coats on top. The perfect claws for this battle. She chose her most killer pair of bright gold pumps to finish off the look. If she was going to defeat one of her biggest enemies, she was going to do it looking better than she ever had before. Taking in her reflection in the mirror she smiled. “Perfect. Get ready Y/N. The Queen is coming.”

The duel was set to take place in run down part of an old American industrial city. The streets were empty save the few stray animals scurrying in and out of the dilapidated homes. Rowena tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for you to show up. “Come now Y/N. Where are you? Late as usual.”

“Oh I am right on time. Turn around you ginger numpty.”

Rowena slowly tilted her head over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of you. “I would tell you to be quiet Y/N, but I will be silencing you soon enough.”

“You’ve got the wrong bitch Rowena if you think for one second you are going to best me this time when you were nearly a pile of ash last time we met.”

“Oh I think I have the right bitch. You ready for this one Y/N?”

“More than ready.”

You held your hands up to your sides and began your first incantation. “Βροντές και κεραυνούς να καταστρέψει αυτό μάγισσα.” A burst of lightning spring from the tips of your fingers and headed in Rowena’s direction.

“Abite!” Rowena shouted, easily deflecting your spell.

The street quickly filled with sparks and smoke in every color under the sun. Words in languages no one has spoken in hundreds of years floated in the air as the two witches used every trick they knew. For every spell the other cast, however, the opponent knew the counter. Several spells ended up blowing huge chunks of asphalt into the air which took huge chunks out of the houses surrounding them.

“Give up Y/N! You will never be able to beat me. I know all your old tricks, but you don’t know all of mine. Audi preces meas, et mittere in mare et potentia in manu mea hostem obruent!”

A giant mass of blue energy hurled towards you from out of Rowena’s hands.

“Siccatum!” You held your hand in front of the energy ball causing it to pause in midair before disappearing into a puff of black smoke. 

“Oh Rowena, new tricks without enough power behind them.” 

Rowena’s chest heaved up and down, her nostrils flared. Why wasn’t she winning? She had knew knowledge that should have aided her in this fight. She became engrossed in her fury she almost forget to block another spell flung her way. 

“What’s the matter Rowena? Finally realizing after all this time just how weak you really are?”

“I am not weak. I got rid of my weakness a long time ago. That garbage which you picked up and have been sleeping with for who knows how long. Fergus.”

A sly smile crossed your lips. “You mean Crowley? He is hardly my garbage. He and I get together as often as we desire. He is a fun roll in the hay. I mean, when the man sold his soul for a few more inches he really learned how to use it. Even his current vessel is-”

“Stop I do not want to hear the details of you two.” 

“Sorry, I get a little carried away. But you should know that neither of us are the commitment type. Unlike you. Mommy dearest can never stop being his mother no matter how hard she tries to run from that peasant girl. You still smell like you did before you became who you are now. ” 

Both of you raised your hands in the air, but you got your spell off first. 

“Hortus Flammarum!”

Rowena easily dodged the first set of flames, but she didn’t expect it to sling back around. Slamming into her back she tumbled to the ground. “Dammit!” She screeched as the road dug into her hands.

“Poor pathetic Rowena. You’ve lost again after getting all dressed up and spouting all those big words. Tsk tsk tsk. So beautiful and so passionate, yet you still fall short. ” You strolled towards her, shaking your finger in the air. Rowena raised one of her shaking hands one last time to attempt one last spell, but you were too fast. Pain coursed through her arm as you dug your heel into her arm. The red-headed witch bit her lip, trying to prevent herself from yelping.

You craned your neck down until your face was inches from Rowena’s. “Give up Rowena. It’s over. Go back to the hovel you crawled out of and spend a few hundred years working on your skills then come back.” Rowena was ready to spit in your face, but halted as you placed a gentle kiss against her forehead. The sensation of your lips took her by surprise and before she could respond you raised your leg off of her arm and started walking away.

‘What was that?’ Rowena felt her face flush red. ‘How dare she. Who does she think she is kissing me like that?’ Slamming her fist against the asphalt, Rowena grunted.

“Come back here Y/N. You come and explain yourself to me!”

“Goodbye Rowena. See you in Hell.” You cackled and as Rowena got herself to her feet you were gone.

Beaten, broken, bruised, embarrassed, and incredibly confused Rowena cried out into the night. “I will get you back Y/N. As the gods are my witness. I will get you for doing this to me!”


End file.
